Revealed
by MarinetteAgreste107
Summary: "Hey Soph," Sarah whispered to her friend next to her. "Can I borrow a pen, mine's just ran out." "Sure thing." Sophie replied, passing a pen under the table so Mr Wilson wouldn't notice. Except he did. How does a pen running out, lead to a chain of identity reveals, akumas, and injuries? !¡!TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!¡!
1. Detention

**Hey peoples!**

 _ **R: What is it with you and saying 'peoples'?**_

 ***ignores Rênne* So this fanfic is just a random idea that I had. I started writing the middle of it, so the start might not be that good.**

 _ **R: Why didn't you make the middle the start then?**_

 **Because it wouldn't make any sense then.**

 _ **R: Excuses, excuses, excuses.**_

 **Anyway, the Mr Wilson in this fanfic is based off of one of the science teachers at my school. Both of the year 8 classes he teaches thinks he's a creep, especially the girls. Though he's even more of a creep to me and my friend 'cos he favourites us.**

 _ **R: Why don't you tell someone then?**_

 **Well 8N did make a list, but I don't think that's going to make any difference.**

 _ **F: *squirts Rênne***_

 _ **R: STOP SQUIRTING ME FLOWW!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, though Sarah, Ella, and Sophie are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Detention**_

"Hey Soph," Sarah whispered to her friend next to her. "Can I borrow a pen, mine's just ran out."

"Sure thing." Sophie replied, passing a pen under the table so Mr Wilson wouldn't notice.

But he did. "Sarah, Sophie." he said, his voice like incoming thunder. "What, may I ask, is so important that that you needed to talk during a test?"

"I-I was just asking Soph for a pen 'cos mine ran out." Sarah replied, nervously.

"If your pen _did_ run out, why did you ask another student for one, rather than coming up to the front and getting one?" he asked, determined to upset her.

"B-because last time I did you gave me detention, for a week!" Sarah said, anger filling her.

"You gave me detention as well, when I asked for a pen." Ella said from her seat behind Sarah.

"Did I ask for your input, Miss Roberts?" he said, slightly glaring at Ella.

"No, sir" she mumbled.

"Now," Mr Wilson said, looking at the whole class, "who else wants-"

* * *

"Detention." Sarah said dully, looking around at the near-empty classroom. "Hey El, you got any food?"

"You forgot food again didn't you?" Ella asked with the same dullness as her friend, before grabbing a packet of chips out of her bag and tossing it to Sarah.

"Hehehe..." Sarah replied, trailing off. "You know what we should start?" she said through a mouthful of chips.

"Please don't say a-" Ella started as Sarah cut her off.

"'Down with Wilson' club." Sarah said, beaming.

Ella just started banging her head on her desk.

"Come on, you hate Wilson too, sooo why don't we start a club against him?" Sarah asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

"We have," Ella said, lifting her head from the desk, "and every single time, he's found out and we've had even more detention."

"Why do you always have to spoil my fun?" Sarah questioned, while stuffing the, now empty, chip packet in her bag.

"You should sell them." Ella stated, pointing to all the shrunken chip packets hanging from her friend's bag.

"Nah, no one would buy any. Don't try to change the subject anyway." Sarah gave her a small glare.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Ella asked, as bored as before.

"You forgot to do your scientific glossary, didn't you?" Sarah replied getting her laptop out.

"Yeah, but _you've_ always handed it in late every other time. Don't tell me _you_ actually finished it _early_ for once."

Sarah then showed Ella a few pieces of paper. "Yep!"

"When?" Ella asked, confused.

"Every single time Wilson given me detention I've had nothing to do, so I worked on my glossary." Sarah replied.

"How often does he give you detention?" Ella asked, slightly less bored.

"Well," Sarah said, thinking, "when I didn't have time to glue in some sheets, when I ran out of space in my book, when I didn't finish my glossary in time-"

"Okay. Now I understand how you managed to finish your glossary a week early." Ella interrupted, astounded.

Wilson then came back in the classroom. "I hope you've learned your lesson girls."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't talk during a test. If my pen runs out during a test, get one from the front. Did I miss anything?" Sarah said, packing up her book which she had out to look like she'd been doing work.

"Close enough. You can go now." Wilson said with an attempted death-glare.

"Okay. Thanks. BYE!" Sarah and Ella said, rushing out of the classroom, knowing that if they ran they'd be straight back in detention.

* * *

 **So what'd you think?**

 _ **R: It's boring. And way too short.**_

 **I wasn't asking you Rênne.**

 _ **R: Well then who were you asking?**_

 _ **S: The readers, duh. *starts eating all the food he can find***_

 **Spiirit! Stop eating all the food!**

 _ **F:*goes to squirt Rênne***_

 **And you need to stop squirting Rênne, Floww! I need to stop agreeing to kwami-sit. *starts banging head on my desk***

 _ **R: Yes! We finally broke her!**_

 ***lifts head off my desk* It's not funny.**

 _ **R: How, exactly, is it not funny?**_

 ***glares at Rênne** *****

 _ **R: You're right. It's not funny, not funny at all. Why are you guys laughing. Lunaa, I thought that you were the most mature out of all of us.**_

 _ **L: But I wasn't laughing, unlike you three.**_

 **If you have any ideas for this fanfic, or for a new one, tell me!**

 _ **R: Sooo, are you going to put me in this fanfic?**_

 **Yes, *mumbles* unless you annoy me too much** _ **.**_

 _ **R: What was that?**_

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


	2. Author's Notes Joining The MLB Blackout

**Hey peoples!**

 _ **R: WILL YOU STOP WITH SAYING 'PEOPLES'?!**_

 **Nope. *sticks tongue out at Rênne***

 **L: Are you going to make your announcement or not?**

 **Oh yeah. As I was about to say before someone interrupted me-**

 _ **R: *sticks tongue out at while glaring***_

 **I'm joining in the MLB Blackout, so I won't be uploading any fanfic chapters or fanart videos.**

 _ **S: What's the 'MLB Blackout'?**_

 **It's where the content creators in the fandom are going on a strike for two weeks, because of all of the theft that's been going on within the fandom.**

 _ **All kwamis: *stares at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open***_

 ** _R: You're joking, right_?**

 **No, I'm not. Especially after I saw _someone_ had been uploading Chloeinka's speededit and speedpaint videos as their own. The strike is on from July 6th 2017 to July 20th 2017. I encourage any others in the fandom to join in the blackout so this theft can be stopped once and for all. Though it probably won't.**

 **And if you want more information about the blackout, go to info**

* * *

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **YouTube and Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Deviantart: AdrienetteForever107**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles, rouge et noires.**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


End file.
